


Lions and Zigers and Baytons, oh My!

by macgyvershe



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Harvestor, The Navigator - Freeform, Ziger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This starts out as one thing and ends up another. Let's say it's sexy but not too graphic. It's timey-wimey with a dash of sci fi. Got it? Sure you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lions and Zigers and Baytons, oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> This was an original story that I began ages ago. It was to lead into a much longer story, which never got written. But It is a nice little piece that I think you will enjoy. It is sexy without being too graphic, but is not intended for minors. Comments are always appreciated.

His tight fitting leather clothing emphasized his slender, athletic frame. His long chestnut brown hair hung down past his shoulders in a fall of defiance. Men in the room knew no one that good looking could not be anything but gay, but the women knew he wasn’t. Placing himself strategically on the mezzanine of the large party room, he easily scanned the crowds as they gyrated beneath him. The music was loud, customers buried the bar in bodies; yet something clear and carbonated appeared at his side. He sat quietly, with a concentration that seemed out of place in the meat room frenzy of the sexually charged party hook-up room below. 

Gloria watched Mister Gorgeous. She was in predatory mode. It was time Gloria got some new hard action.

His eyes changed from a watercolor blue to a forged steel gray as she jiggled toward him.

“Hey, handsome!” She leaned into him proclaiming loudly, “I’m Gloria, how about a free massage?”

He inhaled slowly taking in every molecule of her scent. A wonderful smile of discovery passed over his perfect lips. Clearly heard over the din below, his deep harmonic voice was sensual and charming. 

“Names Bob, they call me Dog Bob back home and I’d like to pleasure the hell out of you, Gloria.” 

His smile was a dentist’s dream: straight, bright teeth shown from erotic lips. Though something did seem wrong with his smile. Something Gloria couldn’t put her finger on. She could see his ardor hardening in his crotch. Not that big meat was necessary. Gloria wasn’t too choosy. She was a happy girl, looking forward to a good time. She took his hand and he followed obediently.

As they moved into the catacomb of smaller rooms at the back of the party room the crazy loud died down. Gloria looked for her favorite spot.

She found the room empty. The oversized bed looked reasonably clean. She bounced down on it opening her welcoming thighs. Dog Bob could smell the other men she had been with that evening, not that it mattered. She was coming into her moon blood; that was what was important to him. Closing the door behind him, he flicked the lock.

“You new in town Dog Bob?”

“Yes, I’m here looking for new resources.”

Removing his shirt, kicking off his boots, skinning out of his pants and he was nude.

Gloria stared at his hairless body. _Not even pubbies._

“You are into it.” She said. She removed what little she wore. All the while eyeing his full and ample erection.

“Come on, shy boy; let’s put a safety jacket on you.” She pulled out a condom foil from her tiny purse that probably held little else.

As she watched, he flipped out his own, larger foil. Split it and rolled the condom on in one smooth motion that defied reality. 

“How’d you do that?” She asked open mouthed.

“I won’t fit in your jacket.” He said coming forward, taking her foil and flipping it over his shoulder. He pushed Gloria down on the bed and pressed against her sex with his hardness. 

“Relax, Gloria, I’m going to take you to places you’ve never been.”

She suppressed a smiled; she’d heard that one before.

Now, with an unbelievable synchronization he alternately mouthed and massaged both breasts at once as well as gliding over and around her clit with his erection, occasionally dipping into her hot, moist interior. Not deeply, just enough to drive her into a screaming, quivering mass of female flesh. 

 

There was no fore play, only a relentless, massive stimulation of her sex. As her screams of pleasure grew louder, his competent hands took over her breasts while he ate her mouth and penetrated her to the very depths of her dark mystery. Her body jolted with orgasm after orgasm; moving to hormone induced ecstatic euphoria. Moments turned to minutes turned to hours and his body was drenched in sweat.

Her smell changed. Dog Bob drew back, his breathing only slightly labored. Gloria’s eyes were open, but there was no one home. Beneath her well-formed buttocks, the sheets were awash in her well-churned cream. The smile on her lips couldn’t be happier. 

Dog Bob grinned down at his paramour; she now had exactly what he needed. Reaching for his leather pants, he pulled an Ovid device from his pocket; he inserted what looked like a hand-sized soap bubble into her from above her mons pubis. It moved smoothly into her uterus extracting the hormone-enriched blood of her coming moon cycle without doing injury to Gloria. She would be a great donor in future months if he needed her.

Dog Bob smiled. Canine teeth, which had not been visible, now appeared. Being extra long, they were the perfect way for good old Dog Bob to kill and feed, but he merely marked the woman with their sharpness. This mark would heal completely, only he would be able to scent her from afar. He would not be able to harvest from her for a couple of months.

Dog Bob, his Ovid filled to capacity, dressed and entered the dark, moonless night. Fog was coming in off the bay giving the city lights an ethereal quality. This harbor city was very much like his own on distant world he called home. Twisting time, he moved as easily through time and space as any aquatic could move through water, he sped towards his companion who needed this blood to nourish and heal his physical body.

(-_-)

The low-lit confinement room was comfortable, colored in soft gold hues and earth tones. There was a trace of healing herbal scent in the air. Cantrell laid on the oversized bed his tall frame filling it. He slept a dreamless, deathlike sleep. His fair features were classically beautiful. His sable hair was short, accenting his pale skin which shown with purity.

Dog Bob entered the room, pulling the Ovid from his pocket he sat on the bed and gently pulled Cantrell into his arms.

“Cant.” He said softly. “I’m here.” 

“Dagba,” Cant said smiling up into his companion’s face. “Will you be leaving soon?”

“I’ve been and come. Look, I have an Ovid full XG for you, lots of glycoprotein and pre-gestational hormones.”

“My favorite, you shouldn’t put yourself out.”

“For you, Cant, anything for you.”

Avoiding his left heart, Cant took the Ovid from Dagba and placed it over his right heart. He pressed the device into his chest, the blood flowing directly into his beating heart. A pink coloring flushed his complexion. His violet eyes flashed with raw energy, he closed his eyes as his healing began. The nutrient rich blood would speed up his healing time. 

Dagba headed to the bathroom. Disrobing, he turned on the cold water in the extremely large Ziger-sized shower. He let the water hit him hard, streaming off his naked body. His mind released the fields of energy that held him to this ‘human form’, his true musculature revealed itself. What had been a man’s body now resembled a tiger on steroids the size of a very large pony. Covered with a thick pelt of black fur, banded with intricate golden stripes, Dagba is magnificent. He was Ziger now. One of the most feared predators in all of the known universes.

He sighed in feral bliss. His massive body barely fit in the shower room. Leaning against the shower stall, he let his huge fore paws find no purchase on the slick, wet wall and he slid to the floor. Dagba stood, four pawed, in the downpour of water that sang through his fur, caressing every part of him.

Growling what sounded like the word ‘off’. He shook himself dispelling the chilled water in every direction. Warm air jetted out from the walls, further drying him. When he emerged from his shower he was dry, rugged and fierce looking, a Ziger in his prime.

Dagba, retuned to Cant who was still in his human form. Cantrell’s coloring was returning to normal. Cant’s violet eyes opened as he looked at his devoted companion. 

“Many blessings,” Cant spoke in the old tongue. “When are we, brother one?” 

_This was good. The Navigator was aware of his surroundings. That was a good sign._ Dagba thought.

“Let us day-sleep, sun rise approaches. At break of evening we will wake refreshed and talk of these matters.”

Cantrell was Batlan. Batlans, the flying mammals of another world were Cant’s ancestors. His people were community oriented and slept in groups. Dagba leapt to the surface of the large bed and curled himself snuggly about Cant. It was remarkable how the huge tiger-like creature could so delicately encircle his beloved companion with such tenderness, when in battle the strength in him could easily rend the enemy with delicious and sudden ferocity.

“How goes the war?” Cant breathed the question in Dagba’s ear as he slipped into a Navigator’s dream. Dagba knew he wouldn’t need to answer that question until tomorrow.

Dagba knew, sadly, that they would be returning to the battle soon enough. This brief respite on this savage world would soon be over. Back they would go, to the “Lost War”, but he would mark this place, this tiny backwater planet so that others would know that the blood here was plentiful and harvesting was no great task.

As Cantrell slept, a restless Dagba left the comfort of their bed to go to the lookout area on the roof of the home he had created for them in this sheltered bay. The cold night air was invigorating. The consuming fog gave only a small window to the night sky.

“Who are you?” The stars asked as one. “What do you aspire?”

“I’m Dagba, companion to Cantrell, the Navigator,” he said with confidence. “I aspire to live another night and find my next breath,” Dagba said with pride and positive conviction.

The stars looked down upon him with all the brightness they could bring to bare, beginning a rain of tears to christen his passion with their own.

“I am Dagba,” he roared in defiance, “and all shall know the depths of my loyalty and the wings of my The ‘Lost War’ waited for the Navigator to return and Dagba his champion was ready to take him there.

(-_-)(-_-)

The Batlans are flighted mammals. Born to the air, living in close-knit families and communities, they were hunters of great skill. Evolution made them builders, explorers and sages.

Batlanians so loved their children that they gave them the gift of immortality through a twist in their DNA that allowed them to subsist on hemoglobin. That gift became a curse when some Batlanians chose not to accept that gift. A civil war ensued. The immortals vied with mortals to keep the gift. “The Lost War” began, as there would be no true winner when house fought against house and brother against sister.

Genetically created companions, Zigers became more over the course of time. Often raising their Batlan charges as their own. They were highly intelligent and social animals. Over the millenniums, they became the harvesters of blood and protectors of the immortals.


End file.
